Tails of Dimensions 100: RWBY volume 1
by MOBIUS archives
Summary: Under Constant Hiatus! Chapter 4 uploaded.
1. Miles Prower

**Chapter 1:**

 **Miles "Tails" Prower**

 **DISCLAIMER: TAILS BELONGS TO SEGA, SONIC TEAM & ARCHIE. EVERYONE ELSE (BESIDES OC'S) BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH, MONTY OUM, AND THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. (THIS APPLIES THROUGHOUT THE STORY).**

 **A/N - THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK OF 11 OR 12 YEARS AGO BEFORE THE FIRST EPISODE IN VOLUME 1.**

* * *

 **(-Music: Forever Fall Ambience [ OST | RWBY: Grimm Eclipse ]-)**

(FLASHBACK!)

As the partially shattered moon shines its reflection of the sun over the beautiful dust-red leaves of the trees in Forever Fall Forest, and even the grass is red. And as usual, the creatures of Grimm are on the move, hoping to find any poor unfortunate souls that are wandering the forest. But unfortunately for the Grimm, tonight is not their night.

But otherwise, deep inside the forest is Faunus boy, a kitsune Faunus boy to be precise. He sleeps peacefully while tied safely to the base of one of the forest's famous red-leaved trees with his legs resting on a strong branch and his back against the tree. He wore a pair of slightly torn sand-green shorts with a leather belt, brown sneakers, a white T-shirt, a brown hoodie with the sleeves torn off and a small amulet hanging from his neck. His skin tone was pale white, he had brown hair that was 'almost blonde', he was around 3 feet tall, he had a slightly average build, a tattoo of the White Fang's symbol on the back of his neck that is gradually fading away; on his right shoulder, crossing down to under left arm was a dark grey shoulder pouch, bearing the symbol of Beacon academy; but his most notable and surprising feature was that of his Faunus heritage: twin fox tails.

It's been three weeks since he left his family and the White Fang and Menagerie and entered this beautiful forest. But he still hasn't found a way out of this beautiful - but starting to get annoying - red forest.

"Hah!" the voice of a female cried followed by some Grimm howling, gunshots and slashing sounds throughout the forest making the Kitsune Faunus stir in his sleep. The lids of his eyes fluttered open, revealing his sky-blue eyes. He groaned in frustration and yawned. After rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes, he opened them again. He began to take in his surroundings, trying to see who or what had made that sound. Then he heard the sounds of slashing, gunshots, and Beowolves howling. _"What in the hell is going on around here?"_ he thought as he works to untie himself from the tree. Once freeing himself, the young kitsune Faunus coiled the rope around his arm but it was revealed to be a bullwhip. Taking the whip off from where it hung around his arm and clipping it to his belt, he jumped from the branch taking flight into the air and towards the sounds resonating through the forest.

He soon came upon the source of the comotion. A woman in a white hooded cloak was combating some of the local Grimm. He had never seen such a battle in his short life, the lady in white was wielding what was - if not - thee most dangerous weapon ever designed. A double bladed scythe, _"Wow!"_ he thought in amazement _"I've only read about those in books, their supposed to be far more dangerous than a regular scythe, and only the most skilled of huntsmen and huntresses are able to...! Wait a minute..."_ he realized _"that means..."_ he looks up wide-eyed with a small smile creeping upon the kitsune Faunus' face in excitement _"SHE'S A HUNTRESS!"_ his excitement rising way off the charts.

His tails suddenly twitch at the faint sound of a twig snapping behind him and his attention is drawn away from the Huntress to this new sound. Turning around ever-so-carefully, once he sees what it was, he didn't like it.

Not.  
One.  
Bit.

An Ursa Major, thanks to his self-taught survival training only one word enters his mind. _"Fly!"_ and he does just that as he spins his twin tails at speeds too fast for the naked eye, and takes off into the air and lands on one of the highest branches on the tree next to him. He looks down towards the grounded Grimm and is about to laugh at it in a mocking manner but has second thoughts as he realizes that this is one bigger than the average Ursa. It brings up its arm and slashes at the tree in the boy's direction. "Big mistake!" he exclaims in fear berating himself as he jumps from the tree to evade its attack, not realizing that he had just caught the attention of the Huntress.

"*Smash!*" its clawed paw collides into the tree, turning the once beautiful tree to twigs, splinters, and chunks of wood. The Ursai reers on its hind legs and lets out a roar before charging at the boy. Landing on the ground he does a barrel roll to dodge a some flying debris not to mention the Grimm's paw smashing down into the ground where he just was previously. Standing up he realizes that he was in the area that the Huntress he had been watching for a brief second was in and quickly looks down to avoid eye contact, for fear of getting in trouble, and then there's the fact that he doesn't like being stared at, for obvious reasons of course.

She had just finished off a Beowolf before she heard this boy who had just landed in front of her after evading the Ursa's attack and the debris, she was impressed by his skill at his age, he had to be like by 3 by the looks of things. But was mostly surprised that this Faunus boy had two fox tails.

She noticed that on the back of his neck was a near completely faded tattoo of the White Fang's emblem, _"That explains it."_ she thought smiling a bit she shrugged and whipped around, delivering slashes at the large Ursa as it tries to attack again.

It backed away from the Huntress and it stared into her silver eyes. It roared and charged at her then stood up as it neared her bringing its arm back about to swing at her. She grinned and sliced the Grimm's head CLEAN OFF! As the head fell from its perch, she held her weapon behind her in a way that made her seem intimidating but cool at the same time.

 _"Wow."_ he thought again in amazement.

The Huntress turned to him smiling, and once again the young boy became nervous. Though he was well known while in the White Fang for his high IQ he was also very skittish and got nervous very easily. The Huntress noticed his nervousness and chuckled, "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you, I am a Huntress after all." hearing this seemed to calm him down a bit more. She walked over to him putting her weapon into its storage mode and patted him on the head gently, "I'm Summer Rose." she said kneeling down shaking his hand. He almost geeked out when he saw that she had silver eyes - after all he had spent most of his time when he was still apart of the White Fang and living on Menagerie in a library reading books, his main favorite legends/fairy tales being 'the Silver Eyed Warriors' - but he had self control and calmed his excitement before it could show itself. Shaking her hand he replied nervously "Miles Prower, but most just call me 'Tails'."

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Episode 1 Ruby Rose [ time: 6:42 | RWBY Volume 1 Score ]-)**

 **12 years later**

Miles "Tails" Prower was aboard the Airship along with his sister Ruby waiting for their older sister Yang.

12 years ago Ruby's mother Summer had met Tails and along with Yang and Ruby's dad Taiyang, they adopted the young kitsune Faunus.

He has grown to the same size as Ruby was which wasn't surprising considering they were the same age; he had an almost average build, his hair - which he has been told feels more like fur than hair - was now orange which suited him well, and his tails were much more stronger and had grown to suit his size; he now wore an orange sleeveless hoodie with white trim, and on its right side it bore his emblem: a tornado and two fox tails; a white long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms; a pair of light beige pants, and a belt holding his weapons in their storage modes: two war-arm-blades which he called "Tornado" and "Twister" but combined they are "Tempest" their colours were orange and white with some silver; platinum and brown combat boots with his emblem on the sides; he had a pair of aviator goggles with blue lenses which he wore atop his head, Tai had told him they looked good on the fox boy; and he still sported his Beacon shoulder pouch he had since he was a kid. He has grown to like his nickname though, and to his surprise, yesterday both he and Ruby had been accepted into Beacon academy. Under normal conditions they would have had to wait 2 more years before applying to Beacon academy. As much as he was he was excited about this Tails was beginning to wonder why Ozpin let them in 2 years earlier. _"Maybe it's because of my mutation or Ruby's silver eyes? After all the legends of Silver Eyed Warriors are awesome and almost realistic - not to mention my favourite!"_

"Ruby? Tails?" a voice behind the them asked. Turning around Tails and Ruby saw their older sister Yang running towards them, "What are you two doing here?" the blonde haired powerhouse had an eyebrow raised upwards in surprise and confusion "Well... um... uh... you see-" Ruby tried but Tails saw this was going to take to long put his hand up saying "Hey Ruby? You've had a hard night, let me explain." and took over for her as he turned to Yang "Heh. Well you see, we..."

After Tails finished telling her what happened and being sure not to leave out any details. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on." Yang said waving her hands in front of them trying to make this clear "Professor Ozpin accepted the both of you into Beacon for showing your scythe wielding skills while fighting a bunch of goons?" "Um... actually I use a double bladed scythe, plus I believe it's more than just- oof!" Tails was interrupted as Yang hugged the two 15 year olds.

 _"Oh no! Not the bear hugs! Ahhhh!"_ his mind screamed as Yang crushed the air out of him and Ruby "Oh, I can't believe both my baby sister and brother are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed her voice full of joy. "Please stop." Ruby says gasping for air, Tails nodded his head in agreement. Yang stopped and stepped back _"Freedom!"_ Tails' mind exclaimed as his sister and him were released from their sister's hug "But I'm so proud of you!" "Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said "What do you mean? It was incredible!" "Yeah, I guess it was pretty awesome." Tails said silently being a little too proud of his skills with Tempest. "Everyone at Beacon's going to think you're the Bee's knees!" "I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees!" Ruby says not wanting to draw any special attention to herself "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Tails just kept quiet and looked back out the window and realized that while he was telling Yang about last night, the ship they were on had already taken off.

He had been hoping to see be able to see the way it took off and began berating himself for not paying attention. Sighing he walked around the area and noticed a hatch on the ceiling that was big enough for an Alpha Beowolf to fit through. Grinning he began a short run and jumped towards it using his namesakes to help him fly up to it, he grabbed the handle of it and swung his body forward opening the hatch in the process and landed on the roof of the airship and closed the hatch. Then as he began walking he heard the 2D animated news broadcasts on the projections inside the ship, he jumped off the edge, taking flight and flew up to one of the windows. The man on the screen named Cyril said:

 ** _"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department."_**

It then showed an image of the man from last night that he and Ruby had fought against with the help of Glynda Goodwitch. He recalled about to chase after the Bulkhead that Roman and his accomplice had escaped in but Gynda had told him not to, and since she was a Huntress he knew he had to follow her orders. He still didn't like how the thief had called him a "freak". He scowled at the photo angrily, he hated being called "freak". "Different", "Tails", and "fox boy" he could handle but call him freak and he takes it as an insult.

Cyril continued **_"Back to you Lisa."_** the scene changed to a lady with light grey hair and yellow eyes and a black suit and purple dress shirt, _**"Thank you Ceril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the**_ **ceremony."** a photo of a bunch of Faunus protesters holding up signs saying 'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!' appeared behind Lisa; which Tails started to scan for any familiar faces. _**"The** ** _once_ peaceful organization has now disrupted-"**_ she was stopped short as the broadcast disappeared much to Tails' disappointment. He was hoping he'd see some old friends in the photo but sadly he didn't.

He then saw a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appear, and he became interested again. The hologram began **_"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the training to protect our world."_** Tails figured that it was just a recorded hologram, but as she disappears he realizes that the ship has began picking up speed and the people inside were moving to the windows to look outside.

He picks up speed as well so that he could be next to it the whole time, then all of a sudden. "Hey! What's that no good Faunus doing out there?" He heard the voice of a young lady demanding as he passed a window. "I think, what you should be asking is how I am flying." Tails jokes as he flies to the top of the airship and runs to the hatch he came out of, opening it and jumping through and closing it at the same time. He chuckles as he walks over to his sisters.

Once he is next to them they hear a passenger hunched over nearby groaning and runs away from the window covering his mouth. _"Motion sickness"_ he thinks rolling his eyes as he takes a few steps back when the boy nears and then passes them. That's when he notices something on Yang's shoe.

Sweating he asks "Um Yang?" "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang says rolling her eyes "Um... Yang?" he tries again. "It was a nice moment while it lasted." "Um... Yang?" Tails says tapping her on the shoulder. "Yes?" "Um... there's puke on your shoe." he states, Yang looks down and sure enough there's puke on it. "I wonder who were going to meet?" Ruby wonders outloud.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang exclaims suddenly getting Ruby's attention and Tails takes flight towards the ceiling to avoid getting puke on his namesakes. "I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Tails states as he looks down watching the scene before him. "Get-Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby exclaims as she tries to avoid Yang as she tries kicking the vomit off her shoe. Tails can't help but look away and he spots someone through the window who looks familiar in a window on another airship but shrugs when he sees its a bow on her head. He shakes his head and sighs _"Miles... she's not here, so stop thinking about her... the more you think about it, the more you wish you never left."_ he thought to himself both angrily and sadly missing the family that had raised him until he ran away for reasons he still didn't know why. Focusing on the scene below him, and he yelps as Yang kicks the vomit off her shoe and in his direction. Reacting quickly he opens the hatch and gets out of the way, it flies out the airship and into the sky. He then closes it and sets himself back down. _"Hope it doesn't hit anyone..."_ he thinks feeling bad for the poor soul who gets hit by the launched puke.

As they approach Beacon academy he says to his sisters. "Welp... here we go, 'Welcome to Beacon' I guess." "Nice one bro." Yang says giving him a fist bump.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **A/N - Finally! I finished it! Wooo! Phew! Man that was harder than I thought it would be but I finally did it. Welcome to my newest series:**

 **Tails of Dimensions 1: RWBY VOL1**

 **I hope you enjoyed it cause I have some explaining to do, now first of all Tails had originally called his weapons "Tornado" and "Twister" and when they combined "Tempest". He originally had been white and orange but later on you'll understand why he became black and orange. Plus his life kindof reset and he forgot everything from his world but he will regain it of course later on hopefully in volume 6. Also a shoulder pouch is like what Indiana Jones wears. As for the amulet, the link to the amulet is on my profile page.**

 **Now don't forget to Fav/Rev/Fol/or all if you'd like your choice.**

 **I will be doing the other chapters for my other stories of course and when I complete 1 of these stories I won't make the next one of that series until I have completed all the ones I already started and haven't finished.**

 **See you next time and have a great day!**


	2. The Shinning Beacon

**Chapter 2**

 **The Shining Beacon**

 **A/N - Okay here we go chapter 2 is up and running at last. I hope you like it as much as chapter 3 of RWBY: Mobius's Huntsmen.**

* * *

 **(-Music: Episode 2 Shining Beacon [ RWBY Volume 1 score ]-)**

Ruby, Tails and Yang run towards the doors as they prepare to dock, as soon as the airship they're on lands and the doors open the boy who threw up on the ship pushes past them and heads over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it and he throws up his lunch. As they walk past him Tails pats him on the back saying "Don't worry. Motion sickness is more common than people let on." "Huh?"

As they walk towards the school Tails immediately glances back thinking he saw somebody familiar.

"Hmmm." he shrugs and continues towards the school.

The half-sisters and their adopted brother stop in front of the school and gaze up in amazement "Wow..." they say in unison but Tails' highly intelligent mind begins to geek out! _"It's beautiful! This is so awesome! I can't believe I that I have skipped two whole years at Signal in a matter of seconds and now here I am in front of Beacon academy about to begin my training as a Huntsman! BEST DAY EVER! I'm geeking out!"_

Yang notices this and chuckles "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" she said and Tails nods in agreement "Agreed!" but then Ruby begins to geek out as she sees a kid walk by holding a collapsible staff and turns into a little chibi version of herself. "Uh, yeah... I'll see you at the ceremony!" he says before taking flight and zooms off.

* * *

After a few moments he decides to stretch his legs and lands to start walking for a bit, but then accidentally bumps into somebody. "Hey! Watch it!" the guy says angrily. Tails gulps nervously and steps back a bit to take in who the stranger is.

The stranger was a male bat Faunus with fair skin, light brown eyes, and spiky black hair that has some dark purple streaks in it. He is wearing a black suit and with coat-tails with some dark armor and straps around the arms, a dark grey dress shirt, black biker jeans, an obsidian coloured cape and hiking boots. He had to be 10 inches taller than Tails, his heritage was a pair of large pearly white bat fangs. He was really intimidating to look at, and had to be 17 in age, though he looked awfully familiar, but he just couldn't place him for some reason. **  
**

"Sorry." Tails said feeling like an idiot _"I should've been paying attention to where I was going."_ "Just hope our paths don't cross again kid." he says turning around "Kid?! Did you just call me kid?!" Tails demanded like was had just been insulted.

The bat Faunus turned around raising an eyebrow questioningly "You are a little too young to be attending Beacon, am I correct?" Tails felt even more insulted "I was accepted early! Has that thought ever crossed that pea sized brain of yours Mr-" he was saying trying to insult him, but the bat Faunus did the unexpected, he laughed at the insult. Tails had used that insult many times and this outcome had never happened, did he find it amusing or something? "It's Sable." he laughed as he walked away. "See you around kid!"

 _"Okay... what just happened?"_ Tails thought confused, his thoughts were interrupted as an explosion sounded not too far away. "What was that?" a familiar voice from behind asked. Tails turned around and smiled widely when he saw who it was "Relic!" he said. Relic turned to her left and saw Tails and had a look of confusion on her face. "Tails? What are you doing here? I thought you had two more years left at signal." Tails just chuckled a bit.

Relic Carter was a pika (certain type of mouse) Faunus girl with fair skin, brown eyes, aqua coloured hair she keeps in a lock that sticks out from the front and in a bun at the back of her head, and with matching coloured pika ears as her Faunus heritage - she dyed them. She wears a shoulderless black bodysuit with a long, light-brown jacket and matching gloves, as well as white and brown shoes. She also sports a backpack matching her coat and a pair of purple spectacles. At her side is a shovel that can turn into a pickaxe or a grappling hook and shoot dust from the bottom of the shaft, she named it: "Discovery's Hand" because she had even told him that if she wasn't to become a Huntress she'd be a archaeologist like her great, great grandfather Howard Carter. She was two years older than him of course. She specializes in history and has a vast knowledge of stones and fossils, though she is ghastly at computers she does seem to use them a lot.

"I did, until last night when Professor Ozpin accepted Ruby and myself into Beacon early-" she cut him off "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait are you telling me that THE Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, not to mention the youngest person to be ever appointed as a headmaster," has to take in some air "excepted you AND Ruby into Beacon two years early?!" she questioned wide eyed, her spectacles on the edge of her nose, Tails nodded smiling.

She blinked a few times the way she does when she takes in new information that is unexpected or surprising. "Well you both must've really impressed him for that to happen. But it's not that surprising, since you are a master when it comes to using double bladed scythes and can fly." she said with her hands on her hips. Tails laughed, he knew it had to be more than just his and Ruby's skills with scythes, maybe it was his high intelligence and Ruby's silver eyes? Maybe, but who knows? Well besides Professor Ozpin of course. He chuckled at these thoughts and they began walking towards the school "So. How've you been? Besides the obvious." she asked, Tails pondered for a bit "Well... I've made some adjustments to the Tornado, adding a couple guns to it so that I can take down any Grimm from above or if I have to engage in aerial combat with Nevermores, Lancers, Griffons, etc." Tails said making Relic roll her eyes.

"You sure like to keep updating that old plane of yours don't you?" Relic asked rhetorically which Tails detected "Well I always like to be prepared for anything and what can I say? The Tornado needs to be able to combat any threat either big or small. Same with myself." he says shrugging. Relic laughed at this, he has a bit of a habit of liking to be prepared for any situation, good or bad, even when its not even necessary. Though his meeting with Professor Ozpin last night he hadn't been prepared for and, sort of just improvised, and held back his excitement at first, since he was such a huge fan of the youngest person to ever be appointed as a headmaster of one of the four huntsmen academies: Atlas, Beacon, Haven, and Shade. Tails had always had his theories on what, why, and how Ozpin did get appointed to being the headmaster of Beacon academy, but he never shared them with others, mostly because he was and is still trying to figure it out - not to mention most would call him crazy.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Episode 3 Shining Beacon part 2 [ RWBY Volume 1 score ]-)**

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

Tails and Relic walked into the main hall of Beacon Academy and went two different ways "See you later Relic!" Tails called to her as he walked towards Yang who motioned him over "See ya!" the aqua coloured pika called back and walked towards a friend in an snow coloured vest and cargo shorts with blonde hair, yellow eyes, almost grey skin and leopard spots he recognized as Levhart Newmin. He was one of Tails' many friends and people he defended from discriminatory students, he usually would get back at those people who were being cruel or bullying the Faunus students at Signal by waiting for them to step on one of his tails, and since he can lift a Deathstalker with just one of his tails, he would slingshot them through a window, and he never got in trouble for long though due to him pointing out these key facts and that it basically wasn't his fault they stepped on his tail and sent them flying out a window, they just move around already as it is.

"So! How's your first day going so far?" Yang asked curiously, Tails just rolled his eyes at the added words 'so' and 'far' that weren't needed. "Pretty good besides the fact I ran into some creepy bat Faunus guy who seems oddly familiar, but I just can't place where I've seen him before... but he said his name is Sable." he said still confused why that name didn't add up. Yang chuckled at him and then noticed that Ruby had arrived and called out to her half-sister making Tails turn around "Hey Ruby, we saved you a spot!" Yang called waving her over to them, Tails recognized the boy Ruby was with, it was the one he had called "vomit boy" earlier.

Once Ruby stood next to them Yang was the first to speak "How's your first day going little sister?" she asked _"What the?!"_ Tails' mind said a little unhappy that she shortened it for Ruby and didn't add the words 'so' and 'far'. "You mean since you both ditched me and I exploded." Ruby shot angrily. "Wait that was you?!" Tails asked in shock, but Yang was surprised by her reaction. "Yikes! Meltdown already?" Ruby was a little surprised that Tails knew about the explosion and Yang didn't so she confirmed what she said "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Yang chuckled lightly thinking Ruby was joking "Are you being sarcastic?" she asked smiling broadly at her half-sister.

Tails then notices a girl walking towards where they were. She had pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara, also there was a crooked scar that ran vertically down her left eye.

She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. She had bell sleeved bolero with the same colour gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. And they had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. And finally thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

 _"Weiss Schnee? Oh crap, I hope she doesn't hate me for being a Faunus, or even worse, call me a "freak"!"_ he thought as he began to mentally panic. He remembered once seeing her on the cover of a Schnee Dust Company - or SDC for short - event advertisement poster, he found connected to a lamp post, labeled: "Schnee Charity Concert" and under it "Starring: the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee". He then noticed that her weapon was a silver coloured rapier combined with a revolver, it appeared to have no storage mode or other transformation modes, but that made sense. When he saw that she had stopped not to far away from Ruby. He decided try and stop panicking for a moment and before he knew what was happening she shouted. "You!" and Ruby suddenly jumped into Yang's arms.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed then Tails realized what was happening. "You're lucky weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said furiously at the red reaper, and Yang had a look of realization on her face as she said "Oh my God, you really exploded." Tails face palmed almost immediately thinking: " _It took you that long to realize that she wasn't being sarcastic?!"_ he noticed that to his relief the Schnee heiress wasn't paying attention to him. Ruby got herself down from Yang's arms saying "It was an accident. It was an accident!" Weiss suddenly brings a pamphlet out of her pouch labeled: "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals"; and held it up to Ruby's face. Tails quickly muffled a laugh into his hand to avoid getting into trouble with Ruby, Weiss, or worse... Yang. "What's this?" Ruby asks confused and Weiss replies with something that to Tails sounded like she memorized the exact words to say. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Tails is shocked how she didn't seem to slow down to think of the next word or even next sentence in this statement. "Wow." he whispers to himself. "Uuhhh...?" Ruby says confused by the point of this.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" the heiress questions, "Absolutely?" Ruby replies and Tails lets out a breath he didn't know that he was holding, Weiss hands the pamphlet to Ruby telling her "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Ruby takes the pamphlet and puts it in her bag. "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay? Right Tails?" Yang said and Tails' eyes widened in fear "Hey! Don't drag me into this, I'm innocent!" he panicked as Weiss looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and ignoring him. Ruby seemed to like this idea though "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" she said ignoring her adopted, mutated, fox Faunus brother. She turns around to Weiss and clears her throat as she holds her hand out "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" she said and Tails rolled his eyes _"Oh boy, here we go."_

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" Weiss said in a seemingly enthusiastic, but sarcastic way, and pointing behind her, at the boy who threw up on the ship earlier. "Hm?" the boy said overhearing their conversation. "Sarcasm?" Yang whispered as Ruby who was oblivious to the sarcasm smiled in amazement "Wow, really?" she gasped amazed. "Yeah." Tails whispered back to Yang nodding, Weiss frowns at Ruby sternly and simply says "No."

Suddenly their attention is drawn towards the stage by the sound of the microphone hum for a second and the room went silent, they see Professor Ozpin standing on the stage in front of the mic with Glynda Goodwitch beside him, they were wearing the same type of outfits they were when Tails and Ruby met them the night when they ran into Torchwick at the Dust shop.

"I'll..." Ozpin began, pushing his spectacles up a bit. "keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge," Tails nodded at this, "to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Tails smiled knowing it was true for both himself and Ruby. But he had a feeling he wasn't finished his statement. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Tails thought about this for a second and realized that the Professor was right, he was in need of purpose and direction. "You assume knowledge will free you of this," Tails frowned and nodded again he was right. "but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." he continued and Tails thought harder why he never thought about what the Professor just said before he even heard it. "It is up to you to take the first step." the headmaster finished walking away from the mic, and Professor Goodwitch taking his place at the mic "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." she said and walked away from the mic and the students started chatting again.

Tails began planning out his strategy in his head for tomorrow during initiation and who he should plan on teaming up with and listing them off. "He seemed kind of... off." Yang stated, Weiss and Ruby nodding in agreement "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said and Tails shook his head "It makes sense to me." Tails said and Weiss looked at him confused by how he even understood that. Suddenly the boy that Weiss gestured to a minute ago came over and approached Weiss from the side, pointed at himself and they turned turned to him as he began to say something that would become a forever fond and hilarious memory in all four of their minds: "I'm a natural blond, y'know!"

While Weiss just puts her hand to her face in exasperation at this, and Ruby and Yang just looked at him in surprise that he didn't realize he just was basically saying that he was stupid, but Tails couldn't stop himself from laughing. "What's so funny?" the 'naturally blond boy' asks confused. "Uh... I believe it was what you said Jaune." Ruby says and Jaune suddenly realizes why the twin tailed Faunus was laughing. "Oh..." he says in realization.

* * *

 **That night in the ballroom...**

As Ruby was writing a letter to her friends back at Signal, Tails was trying his best to get some shut eye. He had already planned what to do in any situation involving any time of Grimm. He sighed as Yang crashes on her sleeping bag saying "It's like a bit slumber party!" he rolls his eyes "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though... no offense Tails." Ruby says and Tails just nods giving her a reassuring look that says _"None taken."_ "I know I do!" Yang says and purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... Tails doesn't seem to hear her groan though since he decided to drown everything out, closing his eyes he falls to sleep.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

(Flashback!) (12 years ago)

"Miles!" Blake called shaking the young twin-tailed fox Faunus, bringing him back to reality. "Yes?" Miles asked as he looked up at Blake, she sighed. "Did you space off again?" she asked, Miles thought for a moment and nodded "Yeah I guess I did. Sorry." he said feeling a bit bad about spacing off again. "It's okay, c'mon we're almost there." she said referring to Mistral. "Okay, great!" he said. He began thinking about their home on Menagerie. He really didn't like the name of the place due to the word's meaning, which he was constantly trying to get people to change the place's name to something not as offensive as Menagerie: _a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for_ _exhibition_. He hated it. But he owed a lot to the Belladonnas, for adopting him when they found him in Forever Fall as a baby, for giving him a home, etc.

"Hey, Blake um... why am I coming along for this? I'm only three years old..." he asked and Blake chuckled a bit "You forgot to mention your high intelligence." she said and Miles nodded "Okay good point, but why?" Blake shook her head "I don't know you'll have to just wait and see I guess." she replied. Miles nodded again " _Always waiting and seeing..."_ he thought. "Ah, Blake, Miles there you two are..." Kali Belladonna exclaimed turning around the corner of the boat to see the two of them looking over the side of the ship. Miles and Blake whipped around to see Blake's mother... "Were about to dock soon I thought you'd want to know before we did." she said, Miles nodded and Blake chuckled thinking of how when the horn sounded for them to leave earlier Miles was startled and fell off the boat. Soon the horn sounded and Miles sighed. " _Welcome back to Menagerie I guess..."_ He thought as the horn stopped.

* * *

 **WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS BUSY WITH SO MANY OTHER STORIES ON MY TWO ACCOUNTS THAT I BARELY HAD TIME FOR THIS ONE. SO AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. NOW AS FOR RELIC THERE'S A MYSTERY BEHIND HER TRUE ORIGIN IN THE STORY SO I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOU BUT I WON'T UNTIL IT IS TIME TO DO SO...**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FAV/FOL/REV/PM IF YOU WANT.**

 **ANYWAYS HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

 _ **MOBIUS ARCHIVES**_


	3. The First Step

**Chapter 3: the First Step**

* * *

 **(-Music: Refuge [ Claudie Mackula ]-)**

Morning began to break over the horizon. Tails stirred in his sleep to the sounds of Ruby yawning. His eyes slowly fluttered open, at first everything was a blur but his vision returned to normal after blinking a bit and rubbing his eyes of the sleep in them. He sat up and looked around, there had to be about seventeen sleeping bags empty. "Looks like we're not the first ones up huh?" Tails whispered to Ruby as she sat up. "Yep... guess so." she whispered back. He glanced to his right, Yang was still asleep. The arrangement they agreed upon last night was that Yang would be in between the two of them.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a book labeled 'White Eyes'. His fifth favorite book; number one being 'the Synergist'. He opened it to page 210 and began to read while they waited for Yang to get up.

* * *

After getting to page #245, Yang woke up.

Tails smirked as the blonde brawler yawned "Morning sleepy head." he joked. Yang gave him a stern look that said _"Shut up or I'll throw you out the window."_ Tails rolled his eyes. He began thinking over what had happened yesterday... he had met a bat Faunus guy named Sable; who for some reason seemed oddly familiar to him, it was just that the name just didn't fit... or even seem right at all. But there was one thing that kept nagging at him. He just couldn't shake the feeling he recognized the girl with the black bow on the other airship he spotted yesterday. _"I'm sure I'll have to wait then... maybe I'll get to meet her today... whoever she is."_

Putting the book down in his bag he and his sisters quickly ran to the change rooms.

* * *

Returning to the ballroom and after going through the whole routine of waking up and all. Tails was wearing the same attire he wore the yesterday. He noticed Yang and Ruby were working on their sleeping bags.

He walked over to them and began doing up his own sleeping bag, "Hey Tails," Ruby started. "Yeah?" he questioned as he continued with his work. "Why do you think Ozpin let us in early?" she asked. He thought hard about this the night they were accepted and ran into Torchwick, but he still didn't have a good enough reason that would make sense to the average person. "I really don't know. Maybe it's our skills? How 'bout you?" he suggested but he knew better. It had to be more than just their skills with using dangerous weaponry. "Same." Ruby answered shrugging. "Well there is one thing I do know, someday... someday we'll know." he stated.

"Heh. You sure know how to sound wise bro." Yang laughed ruffling his hair. "And your hair still feels like the fur on your tails." she stated, Tails swatted her hands away and tried to restore his signature hairstyle. He chuckled "Heh. It's a gift." the young fox boy stated. "I guess I just have a thing for saying the right things at the right time." "Suuuure you do." Yang teased.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Naruto's Daily Life [ Naruto OST 1 ]-)**

A while later...

Tails, Ruby, and Yang are at their lockers getting their weapons. Tails with Tornado and Twister, Ruby with Crescent Rose, and Yang with Ember Celica. Tails and Yang had just gotten their weapons out when a pair of students ran by. He didn't have time to take in who they were by their appearance so he just shrugged and decided to do the same as he decided for the girl with the black bow.

To wait...

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asks. "Oh, who knows? So, you two seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang states getting Tails' attention. Ruby smiles as she pulls Crescent Rose out from her locker. "Yep! No more awkward small talk, or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." the red reaper says happily as she sighs and gently strokes her weapon, weirding Tails out a bit. "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. if you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and work together." Yang states getting nods of agreement from Tails. "She's right you know..." he said "The more friends you have... the better - not to mention, you'll get better at socializing, with others. And the higher your numbers in a fight, the better your odds."

Ruby sighed heavily in frustration at their statements "Urgh! You both sound like dad!" she growled putting her weapon back into her locker. "I'll take that as a complement." Tails grinned as Yang rolled her eyes. _"Of course you would."_ she joked.

"Okay, first of all: what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby stated. _"Everyone does."_

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang queried, Ruby looked a little nervous about this question. "Um, I don't know, I... guess I'll be on either of your teams or something..." she said trailing off. Tails had already figured she'd say this, since he knew that she tended to get nervous when it came to meeting new people, and he was the same; he didn't really like the idea of meeting new people either. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested as she stroked her hair. _"Oh boy..."_ the Faunus boy thought knowing what was going to happen next.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby demanded giving her sister a stern look. Yang was a little shocked by the red reaper's statement "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang stammered nervously. _"Smooth Yang..."_ Tails mentally stated.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'breakout of my shell'! That's absolutely-" Ruby began and in unison with Jaune as he passed them said "Ridiculous!"

Tails was curious why Jaune was rambling on about his locker number being too high. "Um yeah I'll see you two later." he stated following the blonde boy.

If he was paying attention he wouldn't have bumped into somebody again. "Oof!" _"Man! Why do I keep on bumping into people all of a sudden? Like, what's wrong with me?"_ Tails wonders.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," a voice says to him. "Nah! It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." he says looking up.

The person before him was a timber wolf Faunus girl, she had pale purple hair that looked almost white, her violet coloured eyes were like amethysts, a white jacket with purple trim and her emblem on her right shoulder: a shurkin, the blades looked a bit like Kunai blades and there seemed to be a tree imbedded on each blade; two necklaces that were made of vines and had a whole set of teeth from wolves connected to them; very light grey pants, a green undershirt, fingerless grey leather gloves, and a pair of grey boots. And her Faunus heritage were mauve coloured wolf ears. She had a bandage on her left cheek and another one over her nose.

"I'm Mauve Marble or just Marble is fine, everyone else calls me that anyway." she said shaking his hand. "Miles Prower, but everyone calls me "Tails"" Tails replied, "... for obvious reasons." he added, gesturing to his namesakes. Mauve/Marble cocked her head to the side and went a little wide eyed when she saw the fox boy's twin tails. "And no, I didn't cut one of them off a fox and attach it to myself, that would be just too cruel, and painful." Tails stated. He was usually asked this by some people if he did exactly that, which of course, he didn't.

"Cool!" Marble stated smiling. Tails smiled back.

Suddenly he heard a sudden yelp and followed by a resounding thud. "I'm sorry!" a girl said. They looked towards the sounds' origins to see Jaune hanging by a red and bronze spear piercing his hoodie and pinning him against a wall. _"Hey, isn't that...?"_ Tails thought looking at the girl who had just apologized to Jaune.

Before he could figure out who she was, an announcement came from the intercom. _**"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."**_ he recognized the voice as Glynda Goodwitch. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Tails." Marble said smiling and waving goodbye to him. "Okay, see you later!" he replied waving back as he joined up with Ruby and Yang as they were helping Jaune up.

"Hey, I saw you made a new friend..." Yang stated smirking at him. "Whu...? Oh! Yeah! Her name is Mauve. But she said most call her by her last name... Marble." Tails stammered trying to say the right thing. Yang laughed as they walked out of the room.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Episode 4 First Step part 1 [ 0:58 - 3:00 | RWBY Volume 1 score ]-)**

The students stood at Beacon Cliff ready to receive their instructions. Once Tails, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang arrived at the cliff the fox boy tried to scan the students for anybody he recognized, he spotted the two that passed them in the weapon-locker room; Bay; Levhart; Coral; Kelly; Sable; Relic; Mauve/Marble; Weiss; and- _"Blake?!"_ his mind exclaimed in surprise. _"Oh my gosh! She's here?!"_ Before he could make another thought about what his original sister was doing here Ozpin spoke.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." the wise middle-aged man stated before Glynda began. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby wined.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin stated making Ruby groan at this nervously. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." he continued which resulted in making Ruby go wide eyed with a shocked expression and her world cracking like glass and falling apart. " **Whaaat?!** " she exclaimed. Tails rolled his eyes and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." he continues.

Jaune laughs nervously, then gulps loudly at this statement. Tails grins, he always loved being told things like that.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished. "Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked.

" **Good!** Now, take your positions." the professor ordered. The students readied themselves into launching positions. Tails slowly began to spin his tails, picking up speed a bit each time someone was launched into the air. "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune stammers, Tails looks pass Ruby to see he's still standing up with his hand raised. _"Oh good grief..."_ he thinks shaking his head. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" "No. You will be falling." Oz replies simply. Tails sees Blake getting launched into the air and grins. "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune questions making Tails roll his eyes. _"Parachutes?! Really Jaune?! Wow! He really must be 'naturally blonde'!"_ he joked inwardly. "No. You will be using your own "landing strategy"." Ozpin replies again simply. "Uh-huh... Yeah." is the last thing Tails hears from Jaune as he is launched into the air and begins spinning his namesakes at normal speeds. _"Look out Grimm... here we come..."_ he thinks silently to himself as he flies through the air.

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music: Raising Fighting Spirit [ Naruto OST ]-)**

After being launched into the air, he immediately spun his tails at the maximum velocity making him fly quickly over the treetops. Within 20 seconds he landed on the ground. _"Okay Miles, think!"_ he thought as he dashed forwards _"Who do we know at this school?"_ he continued while making sure to watch his surroundings as he ran through the forest.

 _"Bay, Blake, Coral, Jaune, Kelly, Levhart, Marble, Relic, Ruby, Sable, Weiss, and Yang. I wonder if I'll end up on the same team with Bl-"_ his thoughts were cut short as he came to a sudden stop when he heard a sudden sound coming from one of the trees up ahead. "Here we go..." he said silently to himself.

Reaching into one of the pouches of his utility belt, he pulled out a deck of cards (the diamonds were light orange [explosive], the spades were black [gravity], the hearts were red [fire], and the clubs were green [wind]). Opening the container he pulled out five cards (ace of diamonds, king of spades, queen of clubs, jack of hearts, and a 2 of diamonds) he holds them faced up them in the palm of his hand with each symbol showing.

This was a tactic he often did when he was uncertain of what his enemy was. _"Okay Miles, let's see... which Grimm hide in trees? Smaller Nevermores, Geists, Seers, and-"_ his thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, several tentacles shot out from the tree in the fox boy's direction. Reacting quickly he leaps away from the first, then rolls to the side to avoid being hit by two more before throwing the card with red dust imbedded in it at the tree, lighting it aflame. Once the leaves covering his attacker are burnt away he grins "A Tentacle Grimm..." he says recalling his last encounter with one. It has yet to have an official name, and it is very rare to encounter one at all.

It attacked again but this time Tails was ready. Holding the remaining cards in his hand out, he used his semblance (wind manipulation) to send two of them at the tentacles and one at the creature itself. Once the two cards made contact with the tentacles they made two small explosions (the result of the explosive Dust) sending the tentacles out of the way of the singular card allowing it hit the Grimm and send it flying (the result of the gravity Dust).

 **(-Music End-)**

 **(-Music: Evening [ Naruto OST ]-)**

After the creature was out of sight he used his semblance to make the cards return to him. "Too easy." he laughed as he examined the cards. _"Hm... looks like I'll have to replace your Dust again."_ he thought to himself. He opened another pouch on his belt and placed the four cards inside before closing it. Looking up again he frowned as he looked at the burning tree. Sighing, he reached back and grabbed his weapons activating them into their war-arm-blade forms. "Sorry about this..." he said sadly before slashing at the tree, cutting it in half. Once it hit the ground the fire was gone as the flames were put out when it fell.

He sighed deeply, he hated to do that, but he knew full well that the fire could spread pretty quickly if he didn't do it. He had a thing for nature and its inhabitants. He didn't exactly know why, but whenever he was around the forces of nature, he had always felt at peace for some reason.

Tails shook the thought from his mind. _"Focus Tails, we've been over this, focus on the objective... everything else can come later."_ he thought as he began to continue making his way through the forest. _"Remember why we're doing this..."_ he continued as he pushed aside a branch in his way.

Looking back towards the cliff where he and the others had received their instructions. "so I can finally know..." he said before looking into the sky.

"'Who am I'?"

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **(-Music:** **"Mu kosei no kunō" (Mukosei Anguish)** **[ Boku No Hero Academia OST ]-)**

[Flashback to 12 years ago]

Miles walked along the edge of the forest surrounding the place he could now call "home". About three months ago he had met a huntress named Summer Rose - Ruby's mother -, and a few days later she and her husband Taiyang Xiao Long adopted him. He then met both Ruby and Yang. He was at first afraid that they'd stare at him as if he were a freak because of his mutation but they never did. He was looked at as any normal kid would be. But there was only one thing he did that surprised all of them. When a Bullhead had crashed nearby and learned the pilot and crew were having a little difficulty repairing the engines, he decided to take the matter of repairing it into his own hands. Tai nearly flipped when he saw him finishing up with the repairs to the Bullhead's right side engine.

Once the crew explained that he was able to make the ship no longer have to run on Dust or fuel and instead run on solar energy which Tai had questioned how it would work at night Miles which had explained that the light the moon shines is actually light reflected off the sun in such a scientific way he left him stunned by his knowledge and understanding of technology and science.

"Why did I leave...?" he asked himself. "I mean it was only _one_ nightmare y'know... but why was I so afraid?" this was a question he still asked himself to this day. "I originally thought I was looking for any sign of my origins, so I went to the place they said they found me. I kept on looking for something... anything but I couldn't find anything besides this amulet." he continued, sighing in hopelessness. Walking up to a tree he turned around and sat down with his back against the tree to face the setting sun, the light never bothered his eyes though surprisingly. He sighed deeply and pulled out a photo from his pocket "Sometimes I wonder..." he began, looking at it. "...if they were keeping something about me, something that they knew, from me..."

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 **So! Tails meets Marble, now the reason why I chose to make her last name Marble is because I tried out an anime avatar creator and I didn't seem to like the grey and white so I tried pale violet/purple (it's Mauve) and I really liked how the purple reflected her personality more. I planned on making Tails meet her by them both not paying attention and for her to be used to bumping into people accidentally (and no I won't make them dance at the dance together, I don't do that kind of thing) and well I need you guys to help me with choosing her official name to call her by, between Mauve or Marble. Whichever you think will be easier to call her by. And now there's his past, this took some time but I got to it in time. Now as for the photo that's up for you to decide and I made his semblance wind manipulation for a reason which you'll get to see how he gets it in the Flashback after Players & Pieces. Now I wanted to make Tails sort of distant in his past, never truly knowing the real reasons he does certain things and wishing to know who he was and where he comes from or even know about his parents since he has no memories besides the day Ghira and Kali found him in Forever Fall all those years ago. All questions will be answered though by the time of Volume 5 of the series.  
**

 **Anyways have a great day!**

 **~MOBIUS archives**


	4. The Emerald Forest

**Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest**

* * *

 _Sable..._

 **(-Music: Infinity Chasers [ Fractual Dreamers ]-)**

Sable slashed at the attacking Boarbatusk with his twin katanas, "Berodach" and "Baladan"; his attack landed a perfect hit right into the beast's belly. As a result the Grimm landed face-first into its companions. Smoke began to emit from the deceased monster. The remaining Borbatusks glared at their foe with hatred but with a slight hint of respect. Sable smirked. _Hmm... it seems like they actually want to fight me... how thrilling!_ The bat faunus thought in awe and a tad bit excitement. Rushing forward he slashed at the bigger of the two beasts, cutting off 5 inches of the right tusk. Unfortunately he grazed his hand on the severed tusk.

Once he was behind the beasts, once he noticed the injury rather than wincing, he smirked. He chuckled and brought his injured hand to his mouth and licked the wound's blood before his aura could take effect. Once the blood touched the tip of his tongue, he felt a surge of power run through his veins. He grinned widely and swung his blades through the air, sending a blood-red wave of energy towards the beasts. Once the wave made contact with them, they collapsed to the ground. Covered, in blood. His blood.

He smirked as he sheathed his swords and began to make his way towards his destination. "Too easy," he mutter.

Suddenly a growl came from behind him, but quickly followed by a loud thunk. He quickly spun around to find an Ursa Major glowering at him. A second later it collapsed to the ground, a large shuriken impaled in its back. "Well that was easier than I thought!" a girl laughed as she jumped down from a tree. It was Mauve. _"Hmm..."_ Sable thought _"Looks like I found my teammate..."_

"I'm Sable..."

 **(-Music End-)**

* * *

 _Tails..._

The wind blows softly over the trees as a small sparrow gracefully flies down towards the lush green ground.  
It lands near a bush covered in strawberries. Immediately it begins to jab its beak at the berries, cutting into the delicious fruit's skin and chowing down on it. After consuming a second berry its about to when it abruptly stops in realization that something is coming its way.

 **(-Music: Strong and Strike [ Naruto OST 1 ]-)**

The sparrow quickly takes flight as an orange spark bursts through said bushes. Soon followed by about fifty small Nevermores right on his tails.  
The kitsune quickly falls to the ground as he slides under a log leaning against a tree. Getting back to his feet and continuing his sprint, he looks back and curses as the Grimm birds fly under the log with ease. He redirects his attention to ahead of him and quickly sees a very brightened area on the ground a couple yards away and just as quickly a large shadow swoops over the lightened area before it vanishes.  
A plan quickly forms in his mind as a grin appears on his face.

 _Phase 1:_ Once he's in the opening he redirects himself upwards into the air taking off into the sky. As he predicted, his pursuers quickly follow him. He quickly spots his prey and shoots himself towards it, the tiny birds following him without thinking.  
 _Phase 2:_ Taking out a couple of Dust imbedded cards and hurls them at his target. They soar towards the giant bird and erupt upon impact with the creature.  
The Nevermore shrieks in annoyance and turns around to pursue its attacker. The faunus grins as he notices the smaller Nevermores were closer to him than the singular large one.  
 _Phase 3:_ He quickly stops his flight for a moment and right on cue the tiny Nevermores swarm him.  
 _Phase 4:_ The large Nevermore opens it beak ready to eat its prey. He instantly drops, stopping his flight entirely as its jaws come closer, just missing him and as he planned: clamping down on his miniature pursuers, fulfilling his temporary goal.

 **(-Music End-)**

Quickly taking flight again, he dives into the trees knowing that it'd take a second for the larger Grimm to realize its mistake. Landing on the ground he watches as the Nevermore flies off in search of him.  
Smirking, he turns around and takes off through the forest towards his goal.

* * *

 _Relic..._

"Hm..." she thought as she looked over a stone tablet she had just found.

Relic has always been easy to distract, if she sees an interesting looking rock or stone, she instantly drops whatever she's doing and begins to study it.

The tablet was engraved with what looked like an oddly shaped helmet surrounded by some strange symbols she had seen while looking through her family's collection of ancient artifacts. Being very careful, she placed the tablet inside her bag as gently as possible. Slowly getting back to her feet she closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she continued her 'hike' as she would call it.

* * *

 _Yang & Blake..._

 **(-Music: Emerald Forest part 2 [ 2:07 - 2:34 | RWBY Episode 7 score ]-)**

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asks. In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake looks at a black king, on one of the pedestals confused. "Chess pieces?" she questions. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang points out. "Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake states.

Yang studies the golden/white knight piece. "Hmmmm…" Then picks it up and shows it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?" Blake smirks "Sure." she replies. They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor. "That wasn't too hard!" Yang beams. "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake points out as they share a smile.

 **(-Music End-)**

"Look out!" someone called.

They turned around to see what looked something like a large turkey-though Tails would rage and protest, saying that it's more of a raptor. It was a Yutar (go to: https*:*/*/*www*.*deviantart*.*com*/*phpartz*/*art*/*Yutar-802395242 (just remove all the "*") for the image).

"What the! A Yutar?!"

"Ah! What's it doing here?! Aren't they only native to Vacuo?!"

Yang eyes widened in surprise. It charged at them, slashing its claws at Blake. She jumped back to avoid the attack inquiring about something she read about the beast. The raptor-like grimm turned to Yang and leaped at her. Yang smirked and punched it in the gut, a small burst came from her gauntlet. The raptor flew into a pillar, which collapsed on impact and crushed the Yutar.

Yang smiled proudly, letting her guard down for a second.

"Ssshhaaaahh!"

"What?!"

The sudden sound reminded the two of them that Yutars never hunted alone and usually hunted in packs of a minimum of 3 to a maximum of 12. They turned around to see 8 more of the raptor-type grimm. They were surrounded by them. "Shit!" Blake cursed. The two huntresses raised their weapons. The biggest Yutar reared a let out a screech and leaped forward.

 **BANG!**

Suddenly a bullet ran through the Yutar's skull. The monster fell a few inches away from the two huntresses. They—and the surrounding Yutars—all looked in the direction of the shooter. Yang smiled proudly. Blake's eyes went wide in astonishment and surprise. A few Yutars hissed. Tails stood at the edge of the forest, with Tempest in dual-sniper-scythe mode.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The faunus boy fired three more rounds. Each bullet hitting their targets between the eyes. The three of them spasmed a second before they collapsed. Funnily enough, the Yutars he had just shot were the ones that hissed at him a second ago.

"Four down, four to go."

He muttered as he began reloading. Once he was done, he corrected himself. The Yutars were too busy hissing in agitation that they had forgotten about the two girls behind them. Now, they will lying on the ground with black smoke billowing out of their bodies, slowly disappearing. Tails got up on his feet and put his weapon in storage mode before walking out into the open field.

Yang ran up and gave Tails a fist bump. Tails smiled wryly as he turned to Blake—still wide-eyed—nervously. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Hi Blake, long time no see."

He laughed nervously. Then Blake came forward and...

 **(-Music: Morning [ Naruto OST 1 ]-)**

Hugged him, she was hugging him.

Blake hugged the twin-tailed fox tightly. Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion. Tails was surprised. But still slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

 _"Well didn't expect this to happen!_ _For a moment there I thought she was gonna-"_

He thought. Suddenly Blake broke the hug and then...

 **(-Cut the Music!-)**

 _ **SLAP!**_

Blake suddenly slapped Tails across the face.

 _Called it!_ he announced internally.

 **(-Music: Fooling Mode [ Naruto OST 2 ]-)**

"Blake?!" Yang got into fighting stance, ready to protect her adopted brother.  
Tails stopped her though.  
"It's okay, Yang! It's okay! Ow! Man! I deserved that anyway." he told her holding his cheek.  
"Ow..." he whined massaging his cheek. "Seriously sis, you didn't have to hit me so..."

 ** _SLAP!_**

Blake slapped him again.

"...hard." Tails winced. "Ow! Okay, I deserved that. Guess I should've just shut my m-"

Blake grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him dead in the eye.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she demanded.  
Tails felt sweat drop. "Well you see," he laughed nervously.  
"Um... do you know each other?" Yang asked curiously while giving Tails a smirk.

 _"Maybe she's his girlfriend?"_ she thought mischievously.

"He's my brother," Blake answered.

Yang's eyes widened, "He's your what?!"

 _"Uh-oh..."_ Tails was sweating like hell.

Silence fell upon them as Blake looked at Yang quizzically, Tails was looking for an answer to Blake's question, and Yang was trying to recall if he ever said anything about him having a sister outside her family.

"I don't know..."

Blake and Yang looked at him confused. He looked up. "Your question, I don't know why I left you and your parents... I just really don't know."

Blake seemed to calm down a bit from hearing this, she knew he was a complicated boy and that all the time she knew he, all he ever wanted was to know who he was. She always had felt bad whenever she'd see him in a depressed state. She got the answer she was looking for, she honestly didn't care if he replaced her as a sister, she just wanted to know why he had left in the first place. She smiled at the fox boy and opened her mouth to speak.

Yang, on the other hand was still confused as fuck. "Uh... bro, I think she wanted to know where you were?" she guessed.

Tails rolled his eyes. He knew what she asked verbally, but what her eyes told him was that she wanted to know why he ran away. Blake wasn't that surprised that Yang had called him 'bro' she sort of figured it out

 **(-Cut the Music!-)**

"AAAHUAGH!"

A scream suddenly interrupted their conversation. Yang turned around saying: "A girl's in trouble!" Tails looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure that's a girl screaming?" he asks, criticizing the blonde brawler. He notices that Blake is staring into the sky. Curious he looks into the sky as well. "Uh-oh." he says. Yang turns around to see the two of them staring into the sky and asks: "Hey did you hear that? What should we do?" "Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby screams as she plummets towards the ground before cutting to black.

* * *

To Be Continued...

 **Hey everybody! I'm back! I know it has been a loooong time. But, I assure you, that I will, for sure, be writing a lot more lately. I've just been sooooo busy with summer school, y'know, and I finally got back to this and well first off, I'm going to name a few changes I've made to the series so far:**

 **1\. The name of the book the Tails is reading in chapter 3.**

 **2\. His number 1 favorite book is called "The Synergist" which I've based off my 2nd favorite anime/manga/web novel/light novel series:  
** **Japanese Name (written): "Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou". Kanji: "** ありふれた職業で世界最強 **" English Name: "Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest". Actual Translation: "World's Strongest in a Commonplace Occupation".**

 **If you like anime/manga/light novels/web novels like _RWBY_ , _Goblin Slayer_ , _Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash_ , _Overlord_ , _Sword Art Online_ , _Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon_ , _Rising of the Shield Hero_ , _Tokyo Ghoul_ , _Re: Zero - Starting Life in Another World_ , _KonoSuba_ , _Long Horizon_ , _In Another World with my Smartphone_ , _No Game No Life_ , _That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime_ , _How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord_ , _Isekai Cheat Magician_ , _Wise Man's Grandchild_ , _Attack On Titan_ , _etc;_ then you'll most certainly like it.**

 **For the web novel, and manga link that someone didn't do so good translating (I advise that you read the light novel (it has some pictures but is like a normal novel)) go to my home page for the link in google drive.**

 **3\. Some of the stuff about Tails' past in Remnant before the Grimm attack Mobius (also RWBY Volume 3 of Tails of Dimensions is going to be rated "M" for blood and gore - you have been warned).**

 **4\. The unexpected will happen from time to time. So don't start raging when something ends up happening that might piss you off, say for example: Tails ends up in the world of Marvel Zombies and wipes them all out and gets Mjolnir and Stormbreaker.**

 **5\. Tails of Dimensions will last for a maximum of 90 crossovers; the next one he ends up in will be Spyro's world.**

 **6\. The story "Love Conquers All" on my other account: "MOBIUS chronicles", is non-canon regarding the series, it is just an AU where the war against Salem ends quicker than expected. So if you want to find out what really happens at the end of the series, don't pay that story any mind, but you can read it if you want to anyways.**

 **7\. Also there WILL be rated "M" stories in the Tails of Dimensions series that will involve rape, sexual references, blood, gore, graphic nudity, sex, etc. but sometimes (rarely) will they involve Lemons (WARNING! expect Tails to want to get as far away from that stuff as possible - LOL) that are forced upon our poor kitsune protagonist. And don't worry! Those stories with sex or lemons or nudity or the like will also have the genre of humor (no romance though - LOL) in them because Tails is obviously trying to keep himself from having sex with other women from other worlds (why? he's trying to not lose his virginity - LOL). In short: he wants to arrive back on his own world the way he left it (with his virginity intact - LOL).**

 **8\. You can submit your own teams that can be used for the Vytal Festival Tournament (for slots remaining check out my home page) you'll have to PM me for this, but there's no guarantee Tails' team will fight them. Only one character per person. It'll start when I begin RWBY volume 2, so you'll have enough time to work on ideas for your OC's but just for the heads up, if I find that the OC isn't a valid one (one that doesn't follow the rules of RWBY OC guide) will be fixed (according to the RWBY OC guide) so don't complain.**

 **9\. I will be in the process of rewriting the main stories I've had on here for the longest time. This will start when I finish RWBY volume 2.**

Well, that's all! Hope you've enjoyed! I'll see you next time, MOBIUS archives...out!


End file.
